<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Role play - F on F by Subkaity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532213">Role play - F on F</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subkaity/pseuds/Subkaity'>Subkaity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subkaity/pseuds/Subkaity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was imposed a scenario to write this bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Role play - F on F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All writing below are works of fiction conjured up by real submissive individual.<br/>The writing is in no way a reflection of realities past,present or future. They are simply written for both your and my own enjoyment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I sit watching her eat, I'm in pain, both hunger and emotionally, I want to know what I'm supposed to do, I'm worried doing nothing is wrong and I'm worried doing something might be wrong so I'm frozen in wait. I have my gift, her chocolates, I want to give it to her, I don't know if I'm allowed to give it to her, I'm scared to give it to her because I don't know if I'm allowed to move, she's eating, is it inappropriate to offer them to her at that time, what if she doesn't like the kind I bought her. The unknowns are torturing me. I hope she knows how I feel, that kind of violation would make me happy. She finally finishes eating, she gives me the look, that look, that no one else can give me that tells me it's okay to approach, more than that, that I'm expected to, I wonder if I'll be allowed any scraps, I want to worship her feet, she notices the gift I have, she gives me a look, I present it as I watch her slowly unwrap it I'm nervous, I'm sweating, she smiles as she slowly and seductively puts a piece in her mouth and smiles at me, I know I did well. I hope I'll be punished for it, that would be such a great reward. She asks for the card, I start to panic, I hope she can see it in my facial expressions, I don't have a card, how could I be so foolish, I was allowed free time to get this for her, how could I forget such an important thing, I know better, I was raised better and she knows this too. I start sputtering nonsense , I don't know what to say, I'm making a fool of myself, my breathing is very very quick and shallow at this point, I'm light headed and I really need some water. I start to try to kiss her feet, she kicks me over,.I can't move, I'm emotionally paralyzed. I lay there, awaiting, wondering, I can't see her the way I fell. I'm praying for water, I've forgotten my hunger, I don't deserve the whip. She commands me to get up, she grabs my neck from the back squeezing slightly and her dinner steak knife at my neck. She whispers in my ear one word "walk" </p><p> </p><p>I know where she's taking me, but what if I'm wrong, she's never taken me but one place but she's very unpredictable, I know anything can happen, I know it's wrong and always rewards quite unfavorable punishment to even consider assuming her intentions, my legs are week, they start to wobble in my heels, I feel like I might fall, that would be a grave mistake. Even if the steak knife doesn't slit my throat, the repercussions of falling would be endless torture, maybe I want that, but she could choose to get bored of me and neglect me, it's happened before, that is the worst punishment of all, I can't take it. I manage to keep my feet. I say mistress. Silence she commands. My mouth clamps shut, a tear runs down my face. My mouth is so dry, I dare not trust my voice, but she's not cruel, she wants me healthy. It's no fun otherwise. I squeak the word water. She asks me what I said. I can barely repeat it, it's so hard, my heart is in my stomach and I just want to double over in pain. God it's wonderful. She asks again, what did you say? I know I must answer. I say "mistress, may I please have some water" she asks who I think I am, to make demands of her, I'm terrified, I want nothing more than to appease her. She says so you think you're thirsty do you, she walks me to the washroom, this wasn't her initial destination, I know that. She says so so you want a swirly or should I throw you in the shower and turn the water on high pressure ice cold. I tell my mistress it is not my decision to make. She says, finally a right answer, I'll reward you and give you the lesser punishment as she shoves me into the stand up shower and turns the water on. It's freezing , I want to shrink away from it, but I don't. I deserve it. I don't know how long I stand there shivering. Seems like an eternity. I'm still wearing my 6 inch heels. I dare not fall. She finally says to me to get out and undress. I do as I'm told. The already skin tight clothes are so cold and clinging to me as I peel them off, she starts using a riding crop on my bare skin as I continue to get undressed. I don't hasten myself, I know she wants to draw this out and make it last. She strikes me between the legs first, next the breasts, making sure to hit the most sensitive spots first. Every strike is painful, yet offers so much pleasure, it feels like love, my neck is extended up laid bare. She does not forget the ass, one must always be spanked until sitting hurts , and oh how I'd love to sit down right now. how I wish she was using the leather nine tails whip on my back while I lay bound to a bed but she knows I love that and I haven't earned it. Finally undressed and very red and soar at this point, She tells me to put the shoes back on and I do. She tells me she's disappointed with me, that causes untold amounts of pain, she can see it in my face, and she smiles. She says now that the diversion from her intended destination is done, I'm really going to regret wanting that drink of water. She brings the knife back out, this time it's pressed the flat of the blade against my bare ass and she says walk. We begin down the hall, my feet are still wet and it's making it even harder to keep my balance along with the emotional pain threatening to keel me over in my stomach. I won't displease her again, I can't. We make it to the bedroom and she tells me to lay on the bed and cuff my ankles to the leather cuffs on the baseboard and cuff one or my wrists to the headboard and she will be over to cuff my remaining wrist. I like this part, I do it eagerly. She disappears into the giant walk in closet while I'm doing this. She comes out dressed in a cat suit holding a violet wand. She looks at me and smiles, she knows I like the violet want but she says to me. I know you usually enjoy this but you won't this time because the water is going to make it all the worse for you as she straps on the leather gloves. I gulp in fear, I'm excited and so turned on as she approaches me. She tells me she knows how I was praying for the nine tails whip when I was presenting her with the gift, well I'm going to get it but not how I thought as she equips the malicious attachment to the wand. </p><p> </p><p>I gulp, I'm terrified, I'm also excited, she turns on the wand and it makes the buzzing sound. She drags the flogging attachment slowly down my chest causing constant electrocution while also teasing me. She knows I want her to strike, the feeling of the whip and the electricity on my wet body. I moan, she smiles. She asks me if I want it, I whisper yes. She runs her hand from the top of my head petting my hair. I'm whimpering. She turns her back on me, I'm straining against my binds trying to follow her with my body. She slowly walks around the room twirling the whip in the air. Suddenly without warning she strikes. The pain is excruciating, the emotion is overwhelming, I'm moaning and thrusting my body toward her, begging for more with my body and my eyes. She strikes again and again. My eyes roll back in my head. I'm intoxicated with emotion, I'd do anything she asked of me, I'd submit to anything right about now if she would only continue. I deserve this. More than that tho, at this moment, I am body and soul in love, I have her complete and undivided attention, I am the sole entirety of her focus. She's not just inflicting pain, she is showing me how much she loves me through her unrelenting domination of me. I watch as she walks away slowly shaking her hips as she removes the attachment and reaches for another. What will be coming next I wonder.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>